callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank (vehicle)
For the character, see Tank Dempsey. A Tank is a heavily armoured vehicle on caterpillar tracks used by military forces. Tanks were first created by the British in 1915- 1916 for agriculture, but then was used for War during the First world war- Present. Tanks are mainly referred to as "armour" by military personnel. Tanks combine the characteristics of mobility for all-terrain travel provided from caterpillar tracks, protection in the form of heavy armour plating that can withstand small arms, and firepower by equipping a high velocity, large caliber-cannon in a rotating turret and often a secondary machine gun. Tanks are usually integrated with infantry to increase combat effectiveness. They are used primarily for offensive operations, such as leading attacks on infantry-held enemy defensive lines. Since the introduction of tanks in 1916 by the British, tanks have a played a vital role in modern warfare. They have given birth to the creation of armored warfare doctrine, which dictates the role of tanks as necessities in breaking front line enemy infantry lines. However, the role of tanks is questionable in current methods of war such in use against guerilla warfare, in urban combat and asymmetric warfare (improvised strategies and tactics usually including unconventional warfare). In-Game Tanks are seen in every Call of Duty game. During World War II, Nazi Germany used tanks alongside infantry with simultaneous air support to create the strategy of "blitzkrieg" ("lighting war" in German). German tanks during World War II included the Panzer III, Panzer V Panther, and Panzer VI E Tiger I. The Allies also recognized the importance of tanks in warfare. They manufactured and used tanks such as the (American) M4 Medium Tank (also known as the "Sherman"), the (British) Cruiser Tank Mk VI "Crusader" (A15), and the (Russian) T-34 Medium Tank. Call of Duty: United Offensive features the ability to man a tank in Multiplayer, along with other vehicles, such as a jeep. The idea of using tanks in Multiplayer originates from this call of duty. The only other time a player can use a tank online is in Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare depicts the use of modern tanks such as the (Russian) T-72 MBT (Main Battle Tank) and the (American) M1 Abrams MBT. In Call of Duty: World at War, one can man a tank, with up to two people in it. One person drives the tank and uses the main gun, and the other uses the MMG on the top. The latter can also crouch for greater cover if desired. List of Tanks in Call of Duty Series Panzer The Panzer was the standard German tank of WW2. Tiger Tank The Tiger I or the more common name, Tiger Tank was a German heavy tank used during World War II. T-34 The T-34 Tank was the Main Battle Tank used by the Russians during World War II. T-34-85s were used in many Soviet-client and formerly-Soviet client states after the war's ending. M4 Sherman The M4 Sherman was a medium tank used by Allied forces during the Second World War. It was christened "Sherman" after the American Civil War General, Tecumseh Sherman. Type 97 The Type 97 was a medium tank widely used by Japanese forces in the Pacific theatre of World War II. Sherman Firefly The Sherman Firefly is a British version of the Sherman Tank that was used during World War II. The Sherman Firefly is used in the video game Call of Duty 3 by the Polish in the mission, The Black Baron. M3 Stuart The M3 Stuart was an American-made light tank used by Allied forces in many battles throughout World War II. Tiger II The Tiger II, also known as King Tiger, was a heavy tank designed by Nazi Germany as a successor to the Tiger tank. Crusader The Crusader tank was the primary tank of British forces in the North Africa campaign during World War II. It was replaced by American tanks in the invasion of Italy. T-72 The T-72 is a Soviet-made main battle tank. It was used by Ultranationalists and OpFor forces in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. M1 Abrams The M1 Abrams is an American main battle tank. It was named after Gen. Creighton Abrams, the commander of 37th Armored Division. It was used by the United States Marine Corps in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: World at War Tanks in World at War are seen on the big maps like Roundhouse and Seelow. They are equipped with a cannon which is operated by the driver and a turret that can be operated by another person. While tanks are powerful they are slow and can be destroyed by bazookas and sticky grenades. One satchel charge can obliterate a tank even at full health. A common strategy is to acquire all tanks in a level and then use them on the opposition. In this way, tanks can be almost unstoppable but can still be put down by experienced players and those who use teamwork. Operating the turret is risky as it will leave you exposed as "sniper bait" to all other enemy players but if operated correctly can be a quick way to nab a kill streak. Using the perk greased bearing will increase rotation speed and allow for faster targeting, water cooler reduces the overheating of the turret, leadfoot allows the tank to move faster, and Coaxial Machine Gun gives the driver a machine gun. A tank can also crush to death any unfortunate enemy player who happens to get into its path, resulting in much blood and a rather satisfying 'squishing' sound. The leadfoot perk makes crushing enemy players slightly easier, but the tactic itself should not be relied on. It may be of some use between reloads, as well as against players who are either stupid enough to stand still as a pair of caterpillar tracks are about to roll over their bodies or just aren't paying attention. Although one could imagine the hilarity if they were to find a person in Second Chance lying on the ground, making them easy targets to run over, while your opponent can do nothing but watch in sheer terror as over 30 tons of steel is, rather quickly, rolling towards them. The quickest way to destroy enemy tanks lies with Satchel Charges and sticky grenades. If a satchel charge is detonated under the front half of a tank (upon the tank driving over the charge), the tank will be damaged to such an extent that one sticky grenade will finish it off (note that this is without the Fireworks perk, as well as that we are presupposing the tank is at full health; if already damaged, the single charge will likely finish it). A satchel charge detonated under the back half of the tank will destroy the tank there and then without exceptions. If, however, one is not likely to lure a tank into driving over a charge, there is another method: two satchel charges placed at the back (as in real life, tanks in multiplayer are weakest at their underbellies as well as at their exhaust pipes at the back) followed by a sticky grenade to the back of the tank will destroy it regardless of its health. However, the sticky grenade does not always set off the charges and so it is advised the player detonate the charges manually. In sum: 1) one charge under the front half will destroy the tank the majority of the time, 2) one charge under the back half will destroy the tank all the time, and 3) 2 charges and 1 sticky grenade to the back of a tank will destroy the tank all the time. Trivia *If the treads manage to get totally destroyed (indicated by black tread/treads on the damage indicator), the tank will look severely damaged and will no longer be able to be driven. However, the cannon and turret can still be used. This can be quite funny, as when the treads are broken the tank looks like when it is destroyed (almost), so people will not really suspect anyone to be in the tank. *If a tank runs you over, but then gets destroyed just after you are run over, in the kill cam the tank will be driving and will look as it is when it is broken. The same thing happens when you are shot by the cannon. *In the Wii version there are no tanks in multiplayer. *You can Gib players by running them over with a tank. This was either done on purpose, or it could just be a simple design error. *Tanks can be used in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks